


9 Months

by Ashbybaby



Series: Dear Evan Hansen - A/B/O [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha Zoe, Beta Jared Klienman, Cuddles, Evan's dad is a dick, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Alana, Omega Evan, Possessive Connor, little Murphy's running around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashbybaby/pseuds/Ashbybaby
Summary: Evan's knocked up.





	1. 1 Month

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st Month of pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on this while I'm working on oneshots

Evan looked down again. Then back into his own reflection. Then back down again. He picked up the light pink box off the sink and read the side.

_**Omega Pregancy Test** _

_**1 line for negative, 2 lines for positive ** __****_

His test had 2 lines. After a few minutes of hyperventilating, he heard the door slam. He could smell his alpha downstairs, his angry growl loud.  
He heard their bedroom door slam and Evan stuffed the test in his pocket and cowered on the toilet seat.  
"Evannnn! Where are you?" He shouted and Evan opened their bathroom door, scared. Connor calmed down immeadietly and wrapped his arms around his omega. 

"I fucking hate this job Evan. Evan?" Connor murmured, kissing at his neck.  
"Con, there's something I need you to see." He whispered shyly and moved the test against his alpha's stomach. Connor's hand moved from Evan's waist and grabbed the test from him. 

Connor's eyes widened as he looked down. His pupils turned fully black as he leant down into his knees. He pushed up Evan's typical blue striped shirt and nuzzling against the warm skin on his stomach.  
"You perfect, clever omega. You're so good. So good for carrying my child." Connor's alpha took over at this point, staking his claim on their child.

After a few hours had passed, Evan was curled up in Connor's arms on the couch, watching an old movie. Connor stirred in his sleep and moved his hands until they rested on Evan's stomach. Evan smiled and intertwined their fingers over their stomach. The first month is always the easiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments.


	2. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second month of the pregnancy

Evan's second month of pregnancy was significantly more difficult. He had developed a minor bump and he had seen the OB several times. Connor was there the whole time with him. 

Connor pulled up in front of Heidi's home. It was expected that pregnant omegas visit their mothers for a week so that the baby can connect with Evan's natural instincts. But when they pulled up, they saw a dark blue truck in the driveway with one of the sticker families on the back window.

Connor got out of the car and rushed around to open Evan's door. He helped his mate out of the car and wrapped his arm around the omega. They approached the door and heard fighting inside. Connor's grip tightened. 

He growled lowly at the potential threat.

Evan knocked on the door and gasped when he saw who opened the door.  
"D-Dad?" He murmured in dibelief as Connor pushed his Evan behind him.

Fortunetly, Heidi pushed the burly alpha aside and helped her son inside with Connor on their tail.  
"Hey Mom," he purred and hugged Heidi while Connor looked around. 2 Alpha children were running through the house and an ugly omega on the couch. Her nose was long and vile with a curved up lip.

Connor shuddered in disgust as he looked away and turned back to his mate and Heidi. He could see her hand resting on Evan's stomach, with a huge smile.

"So, my boy? Is this your omega?" Evan's dad asked Evan. Connor froze. This beta, stupid, stupid beta, thought Evan was an alpha and thought the alpha was his omega. Connor growled lowly and pulled Evan into his arms and licked at the bond mark. His alpha bondmark.

His dad looks shocked. He turns to his ex wife, in utter disbelief,  
"Heidi?! Our son is a piece of omega scum?" He hisses and Connor is in his face in seconds.

He growls and punches the beta square in the nose. He gets on top of the unconscious man's chest and starts beating him sensless. There was a gasp from the beta on the couch and she tried to pull Connor off, but Connor didn't move. He only stopped when he felt his mate's delicate hand on his shoulder. He instantly stopped and turned around to his mate, getting off his father's body.

Evan whimpered when he saw Connor's bruised and bloody knuckles and pressed a feather light kiss to them. The alpha smiled and pulled Evan against his chest. He leaned over his omega's head and whispered to Heidi,  
"I think it's best that I get him home to our nest and get him calmed down. I'll bring him around next weekend, just message me if asshole is still around," he murmurs, kisses her cheek and leads Evan out the door.

He helps him into the car and pulls away from the Hansen home. He felt a wave of content pass through the car and saw Evan asleep. He smiled and Parker the car in front of the house. He carried Evan in bridal style, walking past Zoe and Alana curled up on the couch watching a movie and passed his mother and father at the dining room table. Cynthia smiled at Evan and turned back to her cooking.

He opened the door to his room and lasted Evan inside their nest. He wrapped him up in blankets and Connor's clothes before leaving to clean up his knuckles. He washed then and bandaged them then returned back to the nest. He got under the covers and wrapped Evan into his arms. Eventually he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments, also, I'm sorry this is so short but I promise the next few months will be longer. Don't forget to comment/kudos, stay cool!


End file.
